


Elevator Music

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Prompto and Ignis get suck in an elevator playing some stupid elevator music and Prompto's claustrophobia makes an appearance.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to flex my writing muscles in preparation for Promnis Week 202 whooooo.

Two people stepped into the elevator, one was a well dressed man with glasses and chocolate brown hair neatly styled down with a professional, cool expression on his face while the other was a short blonde boy dressed in a school uniform with freckles dotting his face and shy smile playing on his lips who didn’t look a day over 17. 

“Thanks for driving me home Iggy.” Prompto smiles and Ignis looks over at him and returns the smile with one of his own. “No need to thank me Prompto, we’re friends as well after all.” The blonde’s smile turns into a full grin when he hears that.

“Right, you bet we are!” The blonde says earnestly. Prompto knew that Noctis considered him his best friend and Prompto returned the sentiment and he and Gladio had bonded over morning runs, but Ignis had never said outright they were friends. Sure Ignis was considerate of nice to him, making conversation with him about all sorts of things, but he always kept a cool attitude, it was nice to hear confirmation from the profession

Ignis chuckles and presses the button to the ground floor level then checks his watch. It was a Friday night and he didn’t want Prompto walking home in the dark after hanging out with Noctis all afternoon. The elevator music kicks in and Prompto yawns, leaning back. The music wasn’t anything special, just generic tunes but Prompto hummed along. 

The advisor tunes out the music in favor of Prompto’s humming, he never said it aloud, but Prompto had a lovely voice. Ignis was ashamed to admit it, but sometimes he would hang back in the kitchen with Prompto while the blond helped him dry and pack dishes just so he could listen to him hum all sorts of music. 

“Your voice is enchanting.” He finds the words spilling from his lips, warm and gentle like the smile of the boy in front of him. Prompto is taken aback by that comment, his indigo eyes widen and his mouth forms an “O” shape as he flushes a red even Ifirit would be jealous of. Ignis thinks he looks even more beautiful as his own face heats up.

“T-thank you Iggy.” The advisor’s lips quirk upwards then the elevator jerks and comes to an abrupt stop, causing Ignis to stumble and Prompto to jerk and fall over, the blonde yelling in panic. Ignis quickly grabs Prompto, one arm encircling his waist while the other is braced above Prompto’s head as he pressed him against the wall. 

They were completely silent, then the elevator creaked and dropped again, before stopping abruptly again. Prompto threw his arms around Ignis, gripping him tightly when they fell. They remained quiet for a few more moments, Ignis trying to process what just happened and how to call for help as he held a shaking Prompto in his arms. The latter was breathing heavily, clinging to Ignis like a lifeline. Then Ignis meets his eyes, gaze full of concern and worry “Are you alright Prompto? You’re shaking like a leaf.” 

Said teenager takes a shaky breath. “I-I’m okay, what was that just now?” Ignis makes no move to detach himself from the blond, their faces were centimeters apart, their breaths intermingling. Normally Prompto would find this position embarrassing, but he was too shaken to find it in himself to be flustered or mind their proximity. 

“It appears the elevator is malfunctioning.” Ignis frees one of his hands to press the emergency button and then pulls away from the blond. For a second Prompto swore he saw a hint of reluctance in Ignis’s eyes, but it was gone when he blinked again. He ducks his head and whispers in a low, trembling voice. “What do we do?” 

Ignis’s features softened and he squeezed Prompto’s shoulder comfortingly. “Hopefully emergency services will arrive soon to free us from our predicament, until then we’ll have to wait.” 

The blonde can only nod silently, terrified. Ignis could see the poor thing’s hands shaking so he gently took Prompto’s hands in his. “Are you alright?” Ignis murmured in a low voice.

Prompto squeezes his hands and takes a deep breath. He tries to put on a brave face and smile at the adviser. There’s a moment of silence between them, the only sound to be heard was the music from the thrice damned elevator they were currently trapped in. “I-I’m okay!” 

He inwardly winces at the voice crack. Great, Ignis was going to think he was some loser now because he was afraid of being stuck in a stupid elevator because of his claustrophabia, great gob Prompto, great job. 

But he doesn’t laugh or sigh in exasperation and fix Prompto a disappointed glare, instead he brushes his fingers against his cheek and Ignis cups his chin and tilts his head up to look up at him, eyes warm but worried like before. “You are not, I hope I am not overstepping, but are you afraid of elevators?” 

Prompto swallows “Y-yeah, I don’t like tight spaces.” Ignis’s features soften and the hand on his chin reaches up to pat his head. “How can I help, darling?” Prompto flushed at the term of endearment. Ignis had never called him darling before, had he heard Ignis call anyone that? He shouldn’t overthink it much, he was probably just trying to be nice. 

Prompto wet his lips. “U-um a hug would really help.” Ignis blinks, taken aback by the answer but then he smiles and wraps his arms around the shorter blonde and pulls him close, resting his chin on his head. Prompto sighed, relaxing in his hold and buried his face in Ignis’s shoulder. “Better?” Ignis murmurs in his ear and Prompto’s muffled reply is “Yes.” 

Ignis lets out a sigh of relief, glad the blond was feeling better. Prompto had stopped shaking finally and Ignis inwardly selfishly wanted to keep his arms in his arms forever. Prompto peeks up at Ignis and gives him a shy smile. “Thank you Ignis” and Ignis is lost in his warmth. “Happy I could help, darling.”

Ignis wasn’t sure how long they spent in each other’s arms, but finally the emergency services got the elevator working and pulled them out. 

Ten minutes later Prompto and Ignis were finally sitting in Ignis’s car and he turned his key to start the car. Prompto sat quietly in the passenger seat as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. The car ride was relatively silent, and they pulled into Prompto’s driveway and the both got out of the car. 

Prompto smiled cheerily. “Thank you Ignis, for everything today.” 

“Now, now I was happy to help. What sort of friend would I claim to be if I didn’t help my friend when they’re frightened?” He speaks warmly. “I guess you’re right.” 

Prompto hesitated for a second before he leaned and stood on his tippy toes and pressed his soft lips against Ignis’s cheek. When he pulls back Ignis’s eyes are wide in surprise and they’re both red in the face, but Prompto smiles still. “Thanks again Iggy, see you tomorrow.” 

Then he turns to walk inside and makes it about halfway before Ignis finally kicks himself out of his shock and yells after him. “Prompto!” The blonde pauses and turns around, giving him a curious look. “Yeah?” 

Ignis clears his throat awkwardly and pushes up his glasses. “W-would you like to get some lunch with me tomorrow?” Shock passes over Prompto’s face before he smiles again, blinding and beautiful. “Of course! Text me the details?” 

“Of course, I look forward to it, Prompto.” Ignis nods. “Great! Night Iggy.” 

“Good night, darling.” 

Then he disappears inside and Ignis is left leaning against his car with a grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like falling in love on an elevator xD I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
